


Fanart for A Troubled Child Named Tony (And The Man Who Made Him That Way)

by Imjustgonnareadfanficinthedark



Series: Marvel Fanart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fanart, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Tony Stark, My First Fanart, My First Fanfic, Peter Parker Loves Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all i do is cry at tony stark, because THIS fanart is just, best tag right there, but i don't wanna tag any howard stark tags cause i don't wanna mislead anyone, deaged Tony Stark, i hate howard so much, im so sorry im awful at tagging, im so tired, just so much, not in these fanart but definitely in the fanfic like damn, someone help my child tony stark, tony stark's fluffy hair, why is that not a tag im gonna go feral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustgonnareadfanficinthedark/pseuds/Imjustgonnareadfanficinthedark
Summary: HELLO! This is my first post here, my first fanart (for a fanfic anyway) and my first piece of art in the style that i've drawn Tony in, so be easy on me?? I'm not entirely happy with this though, so of course if anyone has any constructive criticism I'd be really grateful :))I'll probably try and post some more fanart in this series for the future because this was actually really really fun to make!!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783090
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. No line art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlissaShawWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Troubled Child Named Tony (And The Man Who Made Him That Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538983) by [AlissaShawWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites). 



So I made this fanart for a fanfic (which should be linked in the author's notes/summary if everything goes well) but then i went back and I realised that peter puts his suit on later, so here's the fanart from _before_ I realised my mistake:

anddddd here's after:

If you wanna see these with line art i'm going to post that on the next chapter!


	2. With line art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter but with line art now


End file.
